


Como Kevin Bacon

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [14]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes), Os Vingadores (filmes), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Semanas após a derrota de Thanos, Peter percebe que muitos deles, Guardiões e Vingadores, continuam a ter pesadelos em algumas noites, e passear pela base dos Vingadores de madrugada tem se tornado algo rotineiro. Mas quando chega a sua vez de acordar aterrorizado, Gamora está lá para ele, e isso é tudo que ele precisa.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Como Kevin Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Guardiões da Galáxia e Vingadores e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Havia sangue nos lábios dela, ela estava fria, e não mais apenas pela baixa temperatura do lugar. Peter chorou em desespero ao abraçá-la e saber o motivo terrível pelo qual ela não estava mais sofrendo com dor, e nunca mais ele olharia em seus doces olhos castanhos. Ele nunca perdoaria Thanos!

\- Gamora... Gamora... Mora... Querida... – murmurou como se estivesse delirando.

\- Ei, ei... – uma mão gentil acariciou seu rosto suavemente – Aqui... Estou bem aqui, Peter. Querido – um beijo delicado em seus lábios.

De repente ele foi cuidadosamente puxado para cima e envolto num abraço, respirando rapidamente, de olhos arregalados, coração disparado, tentando assimilar o que realmente estava acontecendo. Fitou suas mãos e viu a aliança prateada em seu dedo. Respirou aliviado e fechou os olhos, também envolvendo seus braços nas costas dela.

\- Nada além de sonhos – ela sussurrou acariciando seu cabelo – O que te assustou?

Gamora estava sentada na beirada da cama, e agora ele também estava sentado abraçado com ela. Ela devia ter se levantado por algum motivo. Peter sabia que ela sabia a resposta, mas eles sempre conversavam ao acordar de pesadelos assim. Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes antes de falar.

\- Que horas?

\- Duas da manhã, muito longe do sol ainda.

\- Lembranças ruins.

\- Do que você viu quando ficamos presos na dimensão da joia da alma?

\- Sim.

Gamora o abraçou mais apertado e virou a cabeça para beijar seus cabelos ruivos.

\- Acabou. Estou aqui agora, estamos casados, estamos todos vivos, estamos bem.

Ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

\- Nunca mais eu quero ver você daquele jeito. Os pesadelos com minha mãe me perseguem até hoje, embora com menos frequência. E agora tenho mais um pra perturbar minhas noites.

Na noite anterior tinha sido Gamora a acordar aterrorizada, sonhando outra vez com o momento em que Thanos a jogava do precipício. Mas no sonho Peter estava lá. E Thanos o obrigava a observá-la morrendo. E ainda que fosse um sonho, Gamora achava que nunca iria esquecer das lágrimas nos olhos dele e de seus lamentos desesperados. O Senhor das Estrelas a abraçou por longos minutos e depois saíram do quarto para caminhar pela base dos Vingadores durante alguns instantes.

\- Eu acho que isso vai continuar por algum tempo. Mas vai diminuir. Aquele peso não está mais em nossos ombros e em algum momento nossas cabeças vão perceber isso – Gamora lhe disse.

E nesse momento mais uma de muitas vezes, Peter a admirou. Ninguém sentira mais o peso dessa guerra do que Gamora, ela tinha mais motivos do que todos eles juntos para ter pesadelos, mas aqui estava ela o ouvindo e confortando.

\- Eu te amo tanto.

\- Eu também te amo muito – ela respondeu – meu Senhor das Estrelas.

Peter sorriu, agora realmente aliviado e feliz, virando o rosto para beijar os cabelos dela.

\- Aonde você foi? – Perguntou baixinho contra seu cabelo castanho.

\- Ouvi passos no corredor. Nebulosa não conseguia dormir. Ela me disse que acorda quase todas as noites. O cérebro dela ainda não assimilou que dormir não significa mais estar vulnerável. Ela me disse que também teve pesadelos, mas que também sonhou com lembranças distantes. Nós duas, crianças. E isso a deixou em paz. Ela só quis dar um volta pra pôr os pensamentos no lugar antes de eu deixá-la em seu quarto.

\- Ela está bem? Vocês estão bem?

\- Bastante. É a primeira vez que conversamos e a escuto rir sem sarcasmo.

\- Que bom – Peter sorriu outra vez.

\- Quer sair um pouco também?

\- Você devia voltar a dormir.

\- Estou bem. Não ficamos muito tempo, só quinze minutos. Eu já estava acordada antes de qualquer maneira. Vamos – ela pediu se afastando para olhá-lo, encostando a testa na dele e acariciando sua nuca com uma mão.

Peter a olhou profundamente e a beijou. Gamora inspirou fundo e se entregou ao carinho dele.

\- Vamos – ela sussurrou mais uma vez quando se afastaram.

Os dois se levantaram e saíram silenciosamente do quarto, de mãos dadas. Não havia ninguém no caminho e o silêncio era imenso. As estrelas cintilavam através das janelas. Seguiram até uma sala de estar e sentaram-se em um dos sofás, em frente a uma grande janela. Thanos estava morto e banido da existência havia apenas algumas semanas. Deviam imaginar que isso os afetaria mais do que os Vingadores. Alguns dias depois da batalha, Peter encontrara Groot e Rocket acordados no meio da noite. Seus cérebros não conseguiam apagar, segundo Rock. Depois Gamora tinha se deparado com Drax e Mantis caminhando pela base de madrugada e conversando. Alguns dos Vingadores tinham passado pelo mesmo. Certa madrugada Peter se encontrara conversando com Bruce Banner, Thor e Steve Rogers sobre o ocorrido. Outra noite Gamora fizera o mesmo junto com Mantis, Natasha e Shuri. Mas agora a guerreira se aconchegou a ele, que envolveu um braço em seus ombros, e os dois fitaram as estrelas no céu noturno.

\- Peter – ela começou.

\- O que?

Os dois olharam para trás ao ouvirem a voz de Peter Parker, não o tinham escutado chegar. Mas não havia ninguém, então olharam para cima. O garoto estava preso ao teto, e desceu para o chão com uma de suas teias ao ouvir seu nome. Gamora riu baixinho.

\- Não você, querido – falou gentilmente para o Homem Aranha.

\- Ei, desde quando você tá aí? – Peter perguntou.

\- Eu cheguei agora, eu juro! – Ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição – Não conseguia dormir, estava andando por aí. Vou voltar pro quarto agora.

\- Parece que todo mundo tem passado por isso nas últimas semanas, mesmo que a comemoração de Wakanda e nosso casamento triplo tenha afastado um pouco de tudo que houve – o Senhor das Estrelas lhe disse.

\- Acham que algo pior que isso pode vir algum dia? Você conhecia ele, não é? – Perguntou a Gamora.

\- Embora eu duvide, não posso garantir a você que não, Peter – a zehoberi respondeu – Há outros seres muito poderosos lá fora, mas Thanos é o único que conheço que tinha tais motivações psicopatas. Não fique se preocupando com isso agora. Estamos todos ainda cansados e nos recuperando. Eu tenho certeza que nada vai acontecer por um bom tempo.

O garoto sorriu.

\- Boa noite – ele falou gentilmente.

\- Boa noite – o casal respondeu junto, vendo-o sumir em outro corredor.

Quando esperavam finalmente poder conversar, mais passos ecoaram de algum lugar.

\- Todo mundo resolveu ter pesadelos hoje? – Peter perguntou baixinho quando Tony Stark apareceu.

\- Isso significa que viram mais alguém acordado agora. Isso inclui meu filho? – O Homem de Ferro questionou – Passei no quarto dele pra verificar se dormia e não havia ninguém.

\- Ele acabou de sair daqui – Gamora respondeu – Estava agitado e decidiu andar um pouco. Deve ter voltado pra seu quarto. Pepper está bem?

\- Sim, dormindo como um anjo. Voltarei pra ela depois de ver meu garoto. Chamem Jarvis se precisarem de algo.

Ele se despediu com um aceno de cabeça, e os deixou. Alguns minutos se passaram sem interrupções e Gamora tornou a falar.

\- Peter... Todas essas estrelas.

Peter olhou dela para o céu através da janela.

\- Quando voltarmos ao espaço, vamos voar entre elas livres pela primeira vez, sem Thanos ou qualquer um de seus associados em nosso encalço. Sem notícias de planetas dizimados, crianças órfãs e pessoas mortas por causa de seus objetivos insanos. E agora que nossos dilemas e dores do passado estão sendo resolvidos, voltaremos à Terra de vez em quando, você vai poder conhecê-la de novo e mostrar pra todos nós o que não conhecemos. A Terra mudou em todos esses anos, mas vamos descobri-la de novo juntos. Deixe tudo ir embora, estamos recomeçando aqui – Gamora falou, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele, e Peter viu as duas alianças prateadas juntas – Como diz a sua música, finalmente o mundo está mais brilhante e vamos andar nos raios de um belo sol.

\- Eu devia estar dizendo isso a você. Ninguém foi mais afetado com isso do que você, Mora.

\- O pesadelo hoje foi seu. E você não disse todos os dias? Você salvou minha vida, me tirou da prisão junto com todos, aceitou a todos nós como sua família, me protegeu de vários idiotas que encontramos nas nossas paradas, mesmo sabendo que eu não precisava, estava lá em todas as noites que os pesadelos me acordaram e estava aqui quando Thanos chegou... Você me libertou, me ensinou a cantar, sorrir e dançar outra vez. Como Kevin Bacon – ela sorriu – Obrigada por devolver minha vida, Peter Quill – Gamora falou com olhos marejados, mas ainda sorrindo.

\- Nada menos que isso pra mulher mais linda, doce e sincera da galáxia – respondeu baixinho, também sorrindo.

Gamora sorriu também, afagando sua bochecha com a mão livre.

\- O que? – Ela sussurrou a pergunta quando os olhos do Senhor das Estrelas se encheram de lágrimas e ele não conseguia parar de encará-la.

\- É... Só uma coisa implícita.

Gamora assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e o puxou para um beijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
